wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Firebug
Firebug Firebug belongs to OutsmartingBasilisk, you may not use this character/design/her art without permission. Her toyhouse Appearance Firebug is a tall, lean SilkWing with rounded features and thick, straight horns. Before going through metamorphosis her scales were purely dark, grey with black stripes. Only her eyes had color, being a warm orange. Crawling out of her cocoon her flamesilk abilities really showed. Her dark scales became littered with orange and yellow freckles, with her underbelly, antenna, horns, and spins glowing orange as well. Her new wings take after those of a monarch butterfly. Personality In development History Firebug was born with black scales, a rare trait that normally would cause the dragonet to be terminated. However she was part of the Flamesilk project, and her chance to be a Flamesilk saved her due to the much needed resource. Instead of being killed she was hidden away where no SilkWing knew of her existence, with only a few select HiveWing knowing about her. She was raised alone in a small chamber on the exterior of Wasp Hive. The HiveWings would take care of her and teach her how to speak, with a few nicer ones educating her on basic matters. They didn't give her a name, instead just referring to her as "dragonet" or "dark dragonet". She was a small, underweight dragonet due to only being given minimum necessities. The HiveWing caretakers didn't actually enter the room by the time she went into her chrysalis, instead just pushing food and water through every once in awhile as usual. They failed to notice this development and move her into the Flamesilk Factory. When she finished her metamorphosis she was surprised by her new appearance and abilities. Giving her wings a few experimental flaps she messily shot her flamesilk at the wooden wall of her chamber, burning through. Without hesitation she flew through and to freedom. Though clumsy with her new wings, her head start allowed her to fly out of sight before any HiveWing could catch her. She was ecstatic, overjoyed at finally being free. In celebration of her freedom and powers, she named herself Firebug. Firebug kept flying farther and farther away from the Hives, only stopping occasionally for food and water. After landing at Lake Scorpion she met one of the first dragons she had seen in weeks, a LeafWing. The situation was tense at first, Firebug had no idea what this dragon was, and the LeafWing was afraid of her being a threat from the hives. Firebug defused the situation quickly, explaining how she had escaped the HiveWings and just wanted freedom. The LeafWing seemed suspicious, but told her to wait around the lake for a few days. Firebug didn't mind waiting, curious and excited and anxious all at the same time. She was surprised when a few days later a group of LeafWings arrived to greet her. They told her about the Treewars, and how they were The Lost, a group of LeafWings who got split off from the rest of the tribe during the war. They live further to the East on the "tail" of Pantala, where they inhabit and grow the native forest. Firebug gladly accepted their invitation to live with them, and is living peacefully here as of the current books. Category:Characters Category:SilkWings Category:Females Category:LGBT+ Category:Occupation (Other) Category:Work In Progress